Sebastian and the Pauper: Part 2
by ShannySkyGem
Summary: Continuation of 'Sebastian and the Pauper' by queen-of-rainbows. Sixteen-year-old Ciel Phantomhive, from what Sebastian has just learned, isn't he easiest teenage boy to please, and he had to learn that the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

**Sebastian and the Pauper:**

**Part 2**

Summary:- Continuation of 'Sebastian and the Pauper' by queen-of-rainbows. Sixteen-year-old Ciel Phantomhive, from what Sebastian has just learned, isn't he easiest teenage boy to please, and he had to learn that the hard way.

A/N: I just want you guys to know that this fic is a continued version of 'Sebastian and the Pauper' by queen-of-rainbows. I didn't really plan to write anything for it… but when I figured out no one else had written a continuation, my eyes turned into wide saucers~

Anyone able to take a guess what it's about from reading the summary~? Lol~

Note:- This will be in Sebastian's POV, just like how the original was written in, I know it's a continuation, but I have a _very _strong feeling my writing style is gonna be quite different from the original~

Occasionally, it will switch to Ciel's POV, but it will be kept in Sebastian's most of the time~

P.S Haven't read 'Sebastian and the Pauper'? GO READ IT NOW~!

Warning: None for this Chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Chrysoprase**

I watched as he screwed his one showing eye up, his fingers twitching around his pencil as he stared at the essay he was currently writing. Ciel Phantomhive wasn't stupid, more rather, he was just too smart. The essay he had written was a discursive one, and was meant to bee in-between 800-1200 words… and now he was trying to figure out how to reduce it from the hefty 3000 he had written.

"I didn't know you had so much to debate with about gay relationships," I teased lightly, causing the young teen to snap his head up and scowl. His features had changed a lot from when I first met him, but not for the worst. He still looked adorable, his eyes a deep ocean blue, but his face had lost its childishness and was replaced with smooth, firm skin that was framed nicely with his midnight blue/black hair. He always looked so serious, yet calm and relaxed with a childish expression when asleep. One of these days he would figure out why I stayed awake to look at him in his peaceful slumber.

"Would you rather have me write a discursive about how young children can be affected when older male/females sexually harass them?" he asked sweetly, making my teasing comment sound puny compared to his smart response. I let out a sigh, scratching the back of my raven-hair as I watched him score out some sentences. "Sebastian, go to work before I boot you out the door."

"Booting me out of my own home?" I feigned hurt, but it only made his eyes twinkle mischievously as he put on a considering expression. That's when I knew I had to run out the door.

I locked the door behind me, pulling my jacket tighter around my body. It was still a pity that I was unable to walk to work, but when the weather was bitterly cold, such as now, I knew I didn't mind it _too _much. I hurried to my car, slipping inside and starting the engine, hoping the car would heat up a little.

I looked up and saw Ciel at the window, waving at me before vanishing from sight. I didn't like leaving him alone, but he said he didn't want to go to college, it would only arise complications, which was true, but I really did only want the best possible life for him.

I reversed, driving the roads slowly since Ciel told me I drove to recklessly, I turned the radio on, listening to the news. The woman's voice was irritating, but as long as I knew the important things of the day, I was happy.

'_A young boy at the age of fourteen had been found dead at the side of the road,' _that was a really, really pleasant thing for me to hear, but nevertheless, I found it rather interesting. _'Police suspect it to be the work of the Oracles. The group had vanished from sight around two years ago, but it seems they have resurfaced. Some suspect that these people will continue to torture and then murder young teens-'_

I turned the radio off, shivering lightly. I hated those people, they hurt my precious Ciel and made him blind in one eye. If anything, I would have hunted them down and murdered them, yet I knew Ciel wouldn't be very happy with me if I did that. I continued driving, focusing on the road to distract myself from the murderous thoughts that popped into my head.

Ciel was safe, these Oracle people wouldn't be able to hurt him at all. I took a sharp right, parking outside the University's front doors and letting out a sigh. At least here I wouldn't have to deal with Grell- now really, that man was just a handful. I didn't even tell him I was moving and I didn't really give a damn about the students I used to teach. They didn't have the motivation to learn at all.

I still hated my job, but it was something I was used to. I stepped out the car, grabbing my black bag and walking through the doors, signing in before bolting up the stairs. There was a teacher here known as Mrs. Midford, and I really couldn't tolerate her at all. She got irritated when I came here from out of no where and she didn't like my polite, down-to-earth personality.

I checked my classroom, but no one was here yet, so I had time to pick up a coffee from the staff room and set up. I walked across the hallways briskly, saying a quick hello to Miss. Blanc before slipping silently into the teachers longue, turning on the tea/coffee machine before I heard a sharp, crisp voice behind me.

"Hello, Mr. Michaelis," great. _She _had to be here. I turned round to look at her, giving a fake smile as she clicked her tongue, blonde hair tied up in a tight ponytail as she looked round. "You still do not look the part of a proper professor."

"Just because I do not gel my hair back doesn't mean that I can't teach like everyone else," I replied, watching as she shot me a glare and walked across the room, placing her bag down on a table. "If you don't mind me asking, Mrs. Midford, but why do you point-blank hate me?"

"You're just too shady a character for my liking," she snapped. I bit my tongue, resisting the urge to burst out laughing. She thought _I _was _shady_? It sounded ridiculous. "You appear out of no where, with this _seemingly _perfect life, and then you expect me to just accept you? There is no way in _hell_."

I rolled my eyes, filling up my mug with coffee before departing the room. If I didn't know better, she probably thought I was the bloody devil.

* * *

><p>Today was a long day, a class full of idiots, immature delinquents and stalker-ish females wasn't my cup of tea, or in my case coffee, but whatever. I drove home, stopping at a shop to buy some necessities.<p>

Bread, milk, butter and some meat. It was everything I ever needed. As I walked back to my car, I heard a whimper, and my eyebrows furrowed. It could be one of _those _days where it was a stray animal dying behind a bucket, or it could be a stray cat… but there wasn't much chance of it being yet another boy, right?

I put my stuff in the trunk and walked slowly towards where I heard the sound, my expression dropping when, no, it wasn't an animal, yet yes, since it was a blonde haired boy just lying there, looking at me dumbly.

I really couldn't take going over this scenario again. I needed to get back home to Ciel. Besides, this child didn't even look close to dying like Ciel was. I turned to leave, but like a leech, the child leapt forward and clung to my legs, stilling my movements.

"I don't have room to look after another," I stated, looking as the boy stared at me with bright blue eyes. Nope, there was no curiosity for the boy, just irritation. "If you've ran away from home, the go back, I'm not taking you with me."

The blonde haired boy kept looking at me innocently, but then let go, pouting. To most people, they would find it cute, me, however, couldn't find anything cuter than Ciel, so I walked away. For some strange reason, I had a feeling that this wasn't going to turn out well for me…

* * *

><p>"So what you're trying to tell me is that you found a kid in the exact same way as me?" said Ciel, his voice sounding curious as he let out a yawn. I nodded, frying some chicken in a pan for him as I cooked some noodles. All I had to do was add a sauce and there I had it, chicken stir-fry. "Sebastian, how can I see this coming back as a recoil to smack you in the face?"<p>

"…" I said nothing, just continued cooking as I thought about it. There weren't many ways this could come back and hit me, were there? I never really thought about it though, but I doubt some blonde boy, who looked just as small as Ciel, could hurt me.

I poured sauce on the chicken before adding the noodles, thinking deeply. I shrugged my shoulders before reaching for the bowls, filling them both up to the rim before placing it in front of Ciel, who stared at it with ravenous hunger glinting in his eyes.

I sat down opposite him, digging into my meal and saw him eat a forkful of his own before he froze, eyes narrowing as he chewed on his food.

"I was listening to the news earlier," he murmured, causing me to cock my head to the side. "They were talking about the Oracles again."

Ah. Them. It was a pain, but if Ciel felt the need to talk about it, then I would always be here to listen. He went quiet, stabbing his fork into his meal before glancing to the side at his now shortened essay. He had done numerous other things during the day, but clearly he had been bothered by what he saw on the news since he hadn't done as much as he usually did.

"They showed a close up of my mother and fathers tombstones," I softened my look as he eat some more of his meal, his black/blue hair framing his face as he continued. "And then, around an hour ago, I just felt… as if someone was watching the apartment."

"You felt as if someone was watching?" I paused, a forkful of my meal mere centimetres away from my lips as Ciel nodded. "Are you sure it just wasn't someone staring at the flat above or below us?"

"No, I was certain they were looking up here," Ciel said adamantly, his eye narrowing. "All I'm going to ask is, have you got a stalker at work or something? It's creeping me out…"

I burst out laughing, causing him to blink at me with a furrowed expression. They way he was explaining it, I actually thought it really was someone terrible, but I guess not. My mind had come up with the most horrific of things, including murderers, kidnappers, serial-

"It isn't funny!" Ciel puffed out his cheeks as I continued laughing my head off. He stabbed his fork into his meal and folded his arms, totally ignoring me as he got up and left the room. I couldn't help it, but sometimes Ciel just comes up with the most random of things-

The lights suddenly cut out, causing my head to snap up as I heard a thud and a loud hiss. I brought out my cheap mobile phone and used it to make a small light as I rose from my seat. I couldn't hear Ciel, so was there a possibility he'd hit his head off something when the lights went out?

"Ciel?"

"Damn it, how long does it take you to move from one room to another?" I walked through, my eyes finally locating Ciel sitting on the floor, rubbing at his knee while scowling. I let a smirk crawl across my lips as I kneeled down, brushing his hair away from his face while letting out a childish giggle. He shot me a glare, before turning his head away from me. "I really am starting to think you're going delusional Sebastian, stop laughing like that!"

I zipped my lips before helping him to his feet, noticing he winced slightly when he put weight down on his left leg. The thing I was wondering was… what did he trip over?  
>"Never, <em>ever <em>leave your briefcase in the hallway again!"

Oops. My bad.

* * *

><p>After making sure Ciel was comfortably sitting on the couch, leg propped up on a leg-rest with pillow around it with plenty of work for him to do, I kissed him lightly on the forehead. His expression showed irritation, but he still looked rather cute.<p>

Before I left, he gave me a sickly sweet expression as he showed me the essay he had written yesterday. I looked it over, before I felt my right eyebrow twitch at the title of his essay:-

'Can children form suitable coping mechanisms after being sexually harassed/abused by older males/females?'

The cheeky little bugger.

I sat in my chair, finding myself growing more and more irritated by the students I was _meant _to be teaching. All we were doing was revising things they should have learned in high school, but they were joking around and throwing paper-planes around. How was I meant to enjoy my job when they continually acted like five-year-olds?

The door slid open, a silver-haired woman who was in her early thirties walked in, causing me to sigh in relief. At least Angela was quite talented in physics despite teaching biology.

"Mr. Michaelis," she said softly, causing me to look at her as she pointed across the classroom. "If that student in the back isn't careful, then they're going to get shocked by a high electrical voltage. Plus, the one next to him is focusing on home economics for Mrs. Midford's class instead of focusing on yours."

I looked over, and sure enough, a boy just got frazzled with electricity while a girl was repeating recipes over and over. I must have been getting too-

"If you do not mind my asking, but can you tell me why you are so distracted?" she asked softly, causing me to sigh. I didn't want to have to make up lies here too, but I didn't really have a choice.

"My nephew hurt his leg while visiting me during a power-outage," I replied, flashing her a smile as she simply nodded her understanding. She then dug out a file before laying it on my desk.

"A file full of complaints that Mrs. Midford has about your class," she said, before turning to leave. I stared at it, my face appearing to grow darker as I stared at the file in slight dismay. Francis wanted to make a comment over every little thing I did? Maybe I should tell her that she teaches so bad that they feel they need to learn her subject in my own class…

I got a fright when I heard my mobile ringing, earning a few stares from some students as they looked at me with amused expressions as I pulled it out, noticing Ciel was calling me from afar.

"Hello?"

[Come here. Now.]

"Why? Is something the matter?" I asked, hearing that the boy was beyond annoyed. In fact, it sounded as if he was planning on throttling someone pretty badly. I hoped that it wasn't me.

[Is something the _matter? _I'm getting terrorized by some blonde _brat _who has just randomly started _stating _that you belong to _him_! Then he looked at me before saying that I was _cute_! Come back here before I bloody murder something!]

The line disconnected, and I flinched. At that point, I knew that a simple matter of ignoring something just recoiled and hit me back in the face.

That blonde boy had come back to make my life a living hell.

* * *

><p>AN: Chrysoprase is used to speed the healing of any wound. It should not be placed on the body, but held over the affected area.

This is the kind of Gemstone Sebastian would have liked to have, to speed up the healing of Ciel's leg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebastian and the Pauper:**

**Part 2**

Summary:- Continuation of 'Sebastian and the Pauper' by queen-of-rainbows. Sixteen-year-old Ciel Phantomhive, from what Sebastian has just learned, isn't the easiest teenage boy to please, and he had to learn that the hard way.

A/N: I just want you guys to know that this fic is a continued version of 'Sebastian and the Pauper' by queen-of-rainbows. I didn't really plan to write anything for it… but when I figured out no one else had written a continuation, my eyes turned into wide saucers~

Anyone able to take a guess what it's about from reading the summary~? Lol~

Note:- This will be in Sebastian's POV, just like how the original was written in, I know it's a continuation, but I have a _very _strong feeling my writing style is gonna be quite different from the original~

Occasionally, it will switch to Ciel's POV, but it will be kept in Sebastian's most of the time~

P.S Haven't read 'Sebastian and the Pauper'? GO READ IT NOW~!

Warning: Little swearing, nothing severe.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Rhodonite**

I didn't need an excuse to leave work, nor did I care that Francis Midford took great pleasure in telling me off for abruptly leaving. For now, I knew my Ciel was in trouble and that I was close to killing the blonde-boy I had met yesterday. I plonked my briefcase in the front passenger seat before strapping myself in, reversing and zooming off so fast I got a shout from the janitor.

My phone started ringing again moments later, and as I answered it, I heard a childish voice speaking, so childish it was _obvious _it wasn't Ciel.

[HI! This is Ciel! I'm a snot-nosed brat that can't live a day without you Sebastian!] I could hear yelling in the background and then something breaking, which I prayed wasn't our television.

[I'm warning you; give me the damn phone before I snap your neck!] That sounded more like Ciel, I was listening and the heard the line crackle, indicating that the line had been disconnected as I frowned, in worry. Ciel was injured, so I didn't want him to be forced to move around because of a boy who was just a nuisance.

By the time I got to the outside of our apartment block, I looked up to see people running around the small bedroom that was the living room. I saw blonde hair flash past, and then a head full of black/blue, but it wasn't as fast as the blonde. I ran up the stairs, noticing the door wasn't locked and as I opened it, there was a loud crashing sound.

By the time I got to the place Ciel _should _have been resting peacefully, I came to find a full-out-blown war, but not one for the best. My little Ciel was pinned to the ground, getting throttled as he continually smacked the blonde haired boy across the face.

I bolted over, grabbing the blonde boy and tearing him away from Ciel, who started gasping the instant he was allowed air again.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" snarled Ciel as I pinned the boy back, who merely stuck his tongue out at my younger lover and then deliberately snuggled closer to me, which I rejected by pushing him away before retreating to Ciel's side, helping him sit up.

I ignored the boy, who merely pouted before running into another part of the flat. I was furious that he thought he could just come in here and-

"Ciel, how did he get in here in the first place?" I asked suddenly, causing him to glare at me sharply.

"_Someone _forgot to lock the door before he left, now who do you think that was?" I flinched. True, it was my fault this time round, but it didn't mean I liked it when Ciel snapped at me. Ever since he turned sixteen and… well… let's just say _puberty _fully kicked in, he had been paranoid about everything, and he could go into a mood very easily. "Plus, if you were being careful, he wouldn't have figured out where we lived!"

If Ciel was trying to bite at me, then it was certainly working. I was starting to think that I should be more careful. What if someone else other than that blonde boy had followed me? It could be one of those murderer kind of people that could sneak in and then tear my beautiful little Ciel to pieces and-

I shook my head. I was thinking too much and letting my imagination go wild. I really had to stop doing that, considering I kept thinking of ways Ciel could have possibly died when I was elsewhere. I sat him back up on the chair, running my fingers over his lightly bruised neck before I stormed out the room, finding the blonde haired boy and grabbing him by the hair.

"Get out," I growled, a memory stirring in my mind that I had done this before… Ah yes, mother. "How dare you just come in here, demand anything you please and then hurt Ciel. I should be handing you over to social work right now."

The boy's eyes widened as he turned his head to look at me, bright blue eyes looking pleading, but the boy was getting nowhere with me. He stuck out his lower lip, and raised his hands to grip at my own, which was still firmly gripping his blonde locks.

"I don't get it!" he declared abruptly, causing me to twitch an eyebrow. "You save that _Ciel _boy from the streets yet you won't save me? First of all, I'm nicer looking than him, two, I'm royalty and three, I could probably pleasure you better in-"

"_Get out_," I snapped, before dragging the poor boy towards the door. "Don't come back here-"

"Can't you at least give me some food?" said the boy unhappily as I tried to ignore him. "Will you at least _try _to act as if you aren't heartless?"

Either the boy was a really good actor, or he knew how to attack with sharp words. I froze, clenching my fists before telling him to stay put as I marched into the kitchen, looking in my fridge and grabbing a sandwich that Ciel was meant to have eaten at lunch before going back out, feeling the eyes of the boy I obsessed about staring at my back.

"You're _feeding _him?" his voice sounded disapproving of my actions, but he didn't understand. I had to feed the brat to get him away. I nodded, causing a lone blue eye to shoot a sharp glare.

I appeared at the front door and handed the food over before grabbing the handle of the door, fully preparing to slam it in the blonde's face when-

"Just for reference, my name is Alois Trancy," he said, causing me to frown as he skipped off, biting into Ciel's sandwich. I shut the door before appearing back in the living-room, noticing Ciel was off his chair and using the wall as support as he tried to go into the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Ciel?

"Making myself lunch since you just handed it _away_."

For some reason, I could tell he was going to be moody with me for the rest of the afternoon and probably the night too.

* * *

><p>It was something that no sleeping human should have heard, but my eyes snapped open when I heard a muffled noise next to me. I turned my head, noticing Ciel was clutching at the sheets, eyes screwed shut.<p>

I poked his arm tentatively, noticing he jerked and nearly feel off the bed, his eyes opening and allowing me to see his discoloured eye for the first time in days.

"What?" he mumbled sleepily, moving his hands to rub at his eyes as I frowned. He knew I must have sensed something off, but he was brushing it off as if nothing had even happened.

"A bad dream?" I questioned him, knowing he wouldn't reply to my question as he turned his head to the side, choosing to ignore me as he closed his eyes again. He really wasn't planning on just ignoring me and going back to sleep, was he? "Ciel, don't-"

"Go to sleep, Sebastian," he mumbled, curling further under the duvet and letting out a long yawn, "A dream is a dream, it won't accomplish anything voicing them out. Besides, if I told _you,_ then you would probably go on some kind of manic imagination spree and think I was going to die."

It was true, but I didn't like the thought that Ciel could read me like a book. He kept his face hidden from me as I sighed, snuggling down and closing my eyes as well. Sometimes, I really did wonder about that boy.

* * *

><p>"I never said I was a P.S.E teacher, now aim your sexual questions at someone else," I growled, slamming some textbooks on the table as the female who asked me the question pouted. "Plus, aiming such questions at a teaching professor in university is never the way to go."<p>

It was kind of hard to act civil around these people. All they did was flirt, muck around, and laugh their heads off, much to my displeasure. There used to be a few who tried, but then they became stupid like the rest and chose to sleep in class. Maybe I should just fail them all? Sounded like a good plan.

"Mr. Michaelis," I looked round to see Miss Black standing at the door, a smile on her face as she held a wrapped present in her hands. "It is your birthday this Sunday, is it not?"

Ah. Yes. My birthday. It was already at that date? I must have lost track of the time.

"Is it really that late on in the month?" I asked pleasantly, watching as the woman nodded. She walked over, placing the present down and giving a smile.

"Have a pleasant weekend, Mr. Michaelis," she said sweetly, ignoring the glares a few of the female students in my class sent her. "I hope you have a pleasant time with your sister and nephew."

I nodded, letting a smile appear on my face as she walked away. Yes, I would have a nice birthday, with Ciel that is.

When I got home that night, I unlocked the door, relieved that it was still locked, but froze when I walked into the little living room, noticing Ciel sitting in front of the television, one-eye wide. I stared at the screen before going pale.

The news was flashing its urgent headline, and I thought I was going to be sick. Another young boy had been found dead at the side of the road, near this very apartment. A young boy known as John Black. I had met him, briefly, when we first moved in, but other than that, I never saw him again.

Now I know. I kneeled down and petted Ciel's head, causing him to jump in fright and twist round, slapping my hand in panic before settling down again.

"Is it really bothering you that much?" I asked quietly, causing Ciel to shake his head and close his eyes.

"I'm just having thoughts," replied Ciel, yawning. "Remember how I said the blonde boy was going to come back and end up being a very sore slap to the face?"

I nodded, unsure on what he was getting at before he let out a yawn.

"I just have a feeling that he's going to do something that won't be very good for me- or you, actually."

"Alois Trancy," I said, finally getting what he was talking about. "Are you worried about him? Do not fret so much, my dear Ciel, he won't be allowed back in this flat."

Ciel nodded softly, turning his head back to the news before scowling, his beautiful blue eye darting across the screen as more and more details about the Oracles were spilled from the woman's lips.

"If she keeps saying such things, then she'll only scare them away again," grumbled Ciel, grabbing the remote and turning the television off. "What's for dinner? I'm starving."

"Just some risotto," I shrugged, watching as my smaller lover got to his feet and exited the room before returning, limping just slightly as he sat on the floor and began looking over his work for the day. I left him to it, knowing he wasn't in the mood to be teased before I stopped, hearing my phone ringing before answering.

"Hello?"

[God, how long does it take you to answer your phone?] I paused, trying to figure out where I had heard that voice from before my mind came up with sudden realization, then a kind of dull blankness, then just irritation. [Anyway, Sebastian? When are you going to pick me up? It's cold out here ya know!]

Great. Perfect. How was I meant to live now that this blonde _brat _had my number? I felt Ciel's cold glare on me, and somehow, I knew he was going to make me sleep on the couch tonight.

* * *

><p>AN: Rhodonite soothes the nervous system. This gemstone vibrates with love. Just holding this gemstone promotes relaxation and brings a sense of well-being. This is a balance gemstone and is used to clear the psychic centers.

Sebastian wants to give this stone to Ciel to calm his nerves and show his love. He also wants Ciel to relax.

Grammer checked by queen-of-rainbows :) Thanks once again

I'm shocked by the big response I got o.o Hope you enjoyed the chapter~

Cookies for anyone who guesses Sebastian's birthday xD

Shanny~


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebastian and the Pauper:**

**Part 2**

Summary:- Continuation of 'Sebastian and the Pauper' by queen-of-rainbows. Sixteen-year-old Ciel Phantomhive, from what Sebastian has just learned, isn't the easiest teenage boy to please, and he had to learn that the hard way.

A/N: I just want you guys to know that this fic is a continued version of 'Sebastian and the Pauper' by queen-of-rainbows. I didn't really plan to write anything for it… but when I figured out no one else had written a continuation, my eyes turned into wide saucers~

Anyone able to take a guess what it's about from reading the summary~? Lol~

Note:- This will be in Sebastian's POV, just like how the original was written in, I know it's a continuation, but I have a _very _strong feeling my writing style is gonna be quite different from the original~

Occasionally, it will switch to Ciel's POV, but it will be kept in Sebastian's most of the time~

P.S Haven't read 'Sebastian and the Pauper'? GO READ IT NOW~!

Warning: None for this Chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Tiger Eye**

Lying there, in the dark, I felt my back ache slightly as I let out a yawn, trying to make myself fall asleep with no success. After finally hanging up on Alois, Ciel had gone in a mood with me, and yes, had made me sleep on the couch for the night.

It really wasn't my fault, when he had the phone from Ciel, he must have been able to take the number off it or something, and then he had contacted me at the worst time possible. With Ciel around.

'_Why do you persist in talking to him?' _That is what he had snarled at me, his eyes flaring with anger… and perhaps jealousy. Maybe he was just scared I had a stalker on my hands…? No, it was probably most likely the first one. What a stupid recoil Alois Trancy had turned out to be.

'_Sebastian, if I am forced to hear of that boy again, I __**will **__kill him. Understand?' _I had to understand, Ciel didn't like to be forced to adjust to things such as change, even if it was a part of life. I guess a part of me never really wanted it to change for him either, since I knew he was happy with the way things were right now.

My phone started ringing, but I chose to ignore it, considering I already _knew _it was the blonde brat. Was he trying to make my life a wreck since I totally rejected him? He should know by now that I love Ciel, no one else will ever take his place!

'_You save that Ciel boy from the streets yet you won't save me? First of all, I'm nicer looking than him, two, I'm royalty and three, I could probably pleasure you better in-' _what a disgusting brat as well. He should know fine well that my interests are in Ciel and Ciel only. Arching my back, I tried to get rid of the ache that was stuck there before relaxing, wondering if my little bluebird would allow me to crawl back into bed… yet I knew that I shouldn't bother. Better let my little hormonal teen cool off.

Closing my eyes, I let myself drift into an uncomfortable slumber, one that was bound to be full of imaginative- and quite suggestive- dreams.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of banging. I sat up and walked over to the door, seeing Ciel standing on his tippy-toes to look out the looking piece before he turned to look at me, scowling.<p>

"I think it's for _you_," he muttered, walking past me and into the living room as I scratched the back of my head, sighing and letting out a yawn. Who would come at this time in the morning? I knew some students knew where I lived, but they wouldn't dare come to my door, would they? Plus, none of them even knew my birthday was on March 25th, so I couldn't piece it together.

I prayed to whatever god was listening to me that Grell hadn't managed to track me down. If he had, I was fully prepared to move again. I wasn't in the mood to deal with his manic, lovey-dovey feelings right now.

Staring out the eye-piece, I felt my eyebrow twitch as the door continued banging and the little blonde brat known as Alois stood there, shouting.

"Sebastian~!" I shivered, shaking my head. I wasn't comfortable with his tone of voice, nor was I comfortable with the fact he had come here with Ciel being so irritated. If I left it, Ciel would shout at me for the noise, but if I answered it… then I don't know what Ciel would do.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Sebastian! Get him to go away!" as expected. I sighed, trying to stay calm as I opened the door, my eyes glaring at Alois with anger and irritation mixed together.

"Oh Sebastian, I knew you would answer the door~!" he said cheerily, latching onto me all of a sudden and forcing me to take a step back. "So… Have you decided to keep me and throw the other away yet~?"

A innocent laugh, an irritated snarl and a fully denying hiss rung through the air. It was moments later that I felt Alois off my side and saw him on the floor, Ciel on top of him and strangling the living daylights out of him. Who knew my lover could be so aggressive?

It was when Ciel started bashing Alois' head off the floor that I intervened, since I had no desire to watch him go to jail over murder. He booted Alois one more time before staying still in my arms, his only showing blue eye blazing with fury and anger.

"Calm down, Ciel," I tried to soothe him, but it only made him more angry as he pulled away from me, walking out the door and slamming it shut, leaving me and Alois in the hallway together. I wanted to follow, but I wasn't going to leave _him_ in here while I looked for Ciel, now was I?

"Get _out_," I growled, grabbing him by his top and dragging him, throwing him out and locking the door. "I have little patience with you today, go bother someone else."

His crystal blue eyes stared at me before he got to his feet, skipping away as I ran outside. I just hoped Ciel was okay, especially with the recent rumours flying around these days.

* * *

><p>Driving round, I saw Ciel no where in sight, and my nerves were starting to get the better of me and my imagination was going wild.<p>

What if I found a small, bloodied body at the side of the road, who had dark, dead blue eyes and adorable black/blue hair? What if I found my Ciel lying somewhere, dying? What if-

It was always what if with me. I needed to calm down and not panic at all. Ciel was stronger than that, he could look after himself.

The sudden thought about Ciel's sore leg popped into my mind and I stopped the car, gripping the steering wheel tightly as I took in a deep breath. He couldn't have gotten far with that bad leg of his, so where had he gone?

"My, my, it looks like you've gotten yourself lost, _Sebastian_," I turned my head to the side and then blanked, seeing Francis Midford just looking at me with a petulant expression. A girl around Ciel's age stood beside her, looking round while adjusting the pink ribbons in her hair. "Now tell me, why are you trespassing on my estate?"

Great, just great. How the hell was I to know I was trespassing on her grounds? It wasn't as if I was thinking straight anyway, I was more concerned about Ciel than thinking about whose property I was on.

"So sorry," I said, through gritted teeth. "I was looking for my nephew. He ran off, upset about something and I wanted to find him in case there was someone lurking around."

"Well then, you won't find him here," she indicated around herself. "I would have sent him back out if I spotted him."

I nodded before taking the hand-brake off, about to move when I heard the girl speaking again.

"You have to bring your nephew around some time Mr. Sebastian!" said the girl cheerily. "I'm good with little kids, so I can look after him whenever you're at work!"

Too bad Francis Midford's daughter didn't realize Ciel was the same age as her, if not then he was only slightly younger. I nodded before driving off, furrowing my brows together in worry.

If anything had happened to Ciel then-

I stopped the car abruptly, staring at the side of the road where Ciel stood, looking down. I could only see the back of his head, so when I opened the car door and stood behind him, I froze.

There, lying on the grass, was a young female girl, covered in blood with her eyes wide open. It was clear she was dead, but the question was, how long had she been dead for?

"Ciel, don' look at her," I said, but he wouldn't listen. At some point when he had been moving, his eye patch had fallen off, so I could see how upset he was through both eyes. I don't know how long he had been standing here, but I knew that he had been here a while. This place wasn't exactly far away from home.

_Another young boy had been found dead at the side of the road, near this very apartment. A young boy known as John Black. I had met him, briefly, when we first moved in, but other than that, I never saw him again._

I paused, and then looked at the girl again. Her body was dumped here, near where we lived, so no doubt she was actually a girl who lived nearby. Did these people from the Oracles intend to kill every single child in sight? I pulled Ciel close to me, shielding his eyes.

I just wish I could have protected Ciel's mind from seeing someone so tragic. It was worse than what my imagination could come up with, and I had no desire to know if it could get any worse.

"I saw them," mumbled Ciel in my shoulder, shaking lightly. "I saw them throw her out a car. It was horrible..."

I petted his head, rocking him slightly as I ushered his small frame into the car. I wasn't going to be the one to phone the police. If I did, then I would get questioned, Ciel would get questioned, and then they might notice that we weren't actually related and then... it would get really complicated for us.

I stroked his sore leg softly before strapping him in, starting the car quickly and driving away, my face oddly pale and my hair covering my eyes. I knew there was going to be a lot of tears and snuggling tonight, but I didn't mind. As long as Ciel was okay, I would go through anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tiger Eye lets you see everything. Use it for insight and you can be a very lucky person. When used in jewellery the tiger eye may bring good luck and protection from the evil eye to the wearer. It also known to bring clear thinking and insight.

Sebastian's wished he had a tiger eye gemstone so that he could have protected Ciel's mind from seeing the dead girl's body and so that he could have the insight of knowing would would happen so he could prevent Ciel from seeing it. He also want it so he can think more calmly instead of assuming the worst.

***Gives cookies to anyone who took a guess as Sebastian's birthday*** I didn't think anyone would get it. I made his birthday on March 25th for two reasons.

One- March 25th of this year is on a Sunday, so I wanted to make it that day.

Two- March 25th is my gran's birthday! I would have dedicated this chapter to her... but I doubt she would have been happy with being mentioned in a chapter where a young girl died. Ho ho ho.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter~~~

Shanny~


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebastian and the Pauper:**

**Part 2**

Summary:- Continuation of 'Sebastian and the Pauper' by queen-of-rainbows. Sixteen-year-old Ciel Phantomhive, from what Sebastian has just learned, isn't the easiest teenage boy to please, and he had to learn that the hard way.

A/N: I just want you guys to know that this fic is a continued version of 'Sebastian and the Pauper' by queen-of-rainbows. I didn't really plan to write anything for it… but when I figured out no one else had written a continuation, my eyes turned into wide saucers~

Anyone able to take a guess what it's about from reading the summary~? Lol~

Note:- This will be in Sebastian's POV, just like how the original was written in, I know it's a continuation, but I have a _very_strong feeling my writing style is gonna be quite different from the original~

Occasionally, it will switch to Ciel's POV, but it will be kept in Sebastian's most of the time~

P.S Haven't read 'Sebastian and the Pauper'? GO READ IT NOW~!

Warning: None for this Chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Emerald**

The journey back home was quiet. Ciel simply sat there, lips sealed as he stared out the window. I was wondering what he was thinking, but since I knew how stubborn he was, I wasn't even going to try. Stubbornness is okay to a certain extent, but after it got past the bit where stubbornness was going to upset him…

There wasn't anything I could do for him. He wouldn't tell me if what he saw troubled him or not. When I parked outside the flats, he got out without saying anything and then followed me without saying anything. It was starting to really concern me.

"Sebastian," I looked at him, smiling as he turned to look at me. "What is for dinner tonight?"

Such a… normal question? Sometimes I couldn't predict what Ciel was going to say. I walked past him and then opened the front door, ushering him inside.

"I think we shall have macaroni and cheese tonight," I murmured, causing him to look at me with a strange expression before walking into the living room area, humming to himself. "You're acting very calm for someone who just saw a dead body, Ciel."

"I guess after what I've been through, these things don't affect me so much," said Ciel, putting a thoughtful face on. "I don't like seeing corpses, but if it was the corpse of Alois, then I don't think I would mind so much."

Why did he have to bring up the subject of Alois? He should know by now that I hate his guts just as much as him, but I guess he just refuses to get the idea. I simply nodded before going into the kitchen, shutting the door behind me. Just give him some space…some bloody space…

* * *

><p>I tried to reason with myself on how to deal with Ciel. He was next to me; sound asleep and at the far side of the bed, having no desire to snuggle tonight. I sighed, closing my eyes before opening them again.<p>

This was troubling. How the hell was I meant to sleep with images of Ciel's corpse filling my mind? I looked at the alarm clock, yawning as I noticed the time. 2:47Am. Happy Birthday to me? Yeah, it may be my birthday, but I wasn't exactly happy about it.

I rolled onto my side, staring at the back of Ciel's head before rolling onto my other side, closing my eyes before jolting upwards, my phone ringing suddenly. My little bluebird woke up and glared at me, showing his irritation of being awoken from his deep slumber as my phone kept ringing.

"Hello?" I grumbled, not even paying attention as to _who_was calling at this time of night. I only wanted to yell at them for phoning so late.

[Sebastian is that you-] I heard a crackle, and I felt my eyebrow twitch. It was Alois… again. [Stop following me-!] Some more crackles, and I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration as to what he was doing. Some more crackling, and a lot of yelling. [Let go of me! Now!]

I heard a crack and a clatter, indicating that the phone had been dropped and the screen had cracked on impact. Clearly Alois was being chased, but the question was, who? Ciel had crawled across the bed and was listening to the shouts and the laughing, concentrating hard.

"It's them," said Ciel abruptly, causing me to look at them. "It's them Sebastian! If they're chasing Alois, that must mean that they're near here!"

I paled before putting my phone on loud speaker, listening carefully as I heard insane laughs echo through the air. Alois had gone strangely quiet, and that's what led me to believe that that the blonde brat might be dead. Although I hate him, I didn't want him to die. I wanted the damn Oracles to die!

I felt Ciel clinging to me, staring at the phone with a cold expression when the line went dead. I could tell he wouldn't give a damn if Alois was dead, but it was just the thought that his just-turned enemy had been killed by the people that had made him suffer when he was younger… I guess it made him furious. I guess I kind of knew that he wanted to kill Alois- not that I would have let him, but still…

"Sebastian, go back to sleep," muttered Ciel, getting to his feet. "I'm going out."

"No, you're not," I said, grabbing him by the waist and making him sit on my knee. "I know you hate those people Ciel, but if you go out, at this time of night, then you might get killed. You must understand why I can't let you go."

"Let me go," he said through gritted teeth, his muscles tense as I rested my head against his shoulder. "You don't understand Sebastian. You don't know how it feels, staying here and being expected to act as if none of the things that happened to me…just never happened!"

"I do understand," I said softly, rubbing soothing circles in his side. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I know you hate them for wrecking your life, I know you hate them for killing your parents and burning down your home, and I know you hate them for blinding you and hurting you… But I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Sebastian, let go!" he snarled, grabbing my hands and pulling them away from himself as he folded his arms, his expression cross as he looked at the floor, his hands visibly clenching on his nightshirt. "You don't understand anything! Whatever you're thinking isn't what I think like! Don't meddle in my affairs!"

I tried to reach out for him, but he slapped my hand away, opening the closet and grabbing some clothes, slipping his legs through the jeans and hurriedly stuffing his arms through the shirt, placing his jacket on, and he paused when he saw me leaning against the door, not budging when he glared at me.

"No, I won't let you go out," I said, my voice sounding slightly shaky. "It's true that I can't tell how you really feel, but I know how I feel, and I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Move it!" yelled Ciel, making me flinch. He never usually shouted at me like that, and as I walked towards him, trying to make him stop what he was doing, he shoved me out the way and walked out the room and out the front door, slamming the door shut.

I had to follow him. I simply had to, or else I'd be forever upset with myself if he got hurt.

* * *

><p>I drove around, but I couldn't see him anywhere. He was wearing dark clothes, so it wouldn't be easy to spot him, but I thought…that maybe if I focused hard enough, even in my tired state, that I would be able to see him…<p>

But he was nowhere in sight. I bit at my lip anxiously, cursing lightly when my tired, unclear mind starting coming up with ways that I could find Ciel dead once more, and I wasn't happy in the slightest. In fact, it made me want to cry, but crying really wasn't my thing.

I parked the car before getting out, looking around the bleak darkness before I heard my phone ring once more.

"Hello…?"

[Sebastian, come home, I'm coming back.] I let out a sigh of relief and mumbled something about picking him up, but he disagreed straight away. [Don't come here. I think I'm being followed.]

"Ciel, it isn't safe for you to be out right now-" the line disconnected, and I nibbled my bottom lip in worry as my phone's screen dimmed before going out. Although I loved him to bits, I had to call him an idiot right now. He didn't even tell me where he was!… I could only worry about the poor boy.

* * *

><p>It was around 8am now, and Ciel hadn't come back. I sat on my couch, rubbing at my temples at the headache that was taking over. I wanted to go out for him, but all I had to do was wait a little longer for him to come back, right? Ciel wouldn't be long, in fact, he'd be at the door any second-<p>

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

Speak of the devil and the devil comes. I jumped to my feet and sprinted for the door, unlocking it and throwing it open, only to freeze at the sight.

Ciel was standing there, sure, but with Alois draped over his shoulder and blood dribbling from his head, as if he had been fighting with someone and his pale skin looked bruised and damp, as if he had been through water.

"Ciel-"

"Don't question me right now!" snarled Ciel, walking through to the living room and sitting Alois down, checking the boy over while his eyebrow twitched. "I don't feel like discussing it. Go get the first aid box before I'm done for his murder."

I nodded, albeit a little numbly, before walking into the kitchen and kneeling down, opening the bottom cupboard and pulling out a little green box with a plus on it. I was in the living room seconds later, noticing that Ciel was dabbing at Alois' bloody face with a damp towel. So much for him hating the blonde, huh?

"Sebastian, hurry it up!" I was beside him within seconds, handing the medical over and then watching contently as I watched him take Alois' shirt off, feeling the slightest tinge of jealously hit me- but I let it drop. I knew he was only trying to_help_ Alois, right?

I still couldn't help it though, I was still jealous… But I knew Ciel was mine. I just had to calm myself and that imagination of mine.

* * *

><p>AN: The emerald is the sacred stone of the goddess Venus. It was thought to preserve love. The emerald has long been the symbol of hope. It is considered by many to be the stone of prophecy. For some the emerald acts as a tranquilizer for a troubled mind. The emerald is said to bring the wearer reason and wisdom. The strongest time for the powers of the emerald is said to be spring.

Sebastian wished he had an emerald so that he could predict on what would happen in the future and to calm his worried/tired mind. It's also a stone he desires since it's stronger In spring- which is right now in this story.

Next chapter will be in **Ciel's **POV, just so you guys don't get confused with me later

Shanny~


	5. Chapter 5

**Sebastian and the Pauper:**

**Part 2**

Summary:- Continuation of 'Sebastian and the Pauper' by queen-of-rainbows. Sixteen-year-old Ciel Phantomhive, from what Sebastian has just learned, isn't the easiest teenage boy to please, and he had to learn that the hard way.

A/N: I just want you guys to know that this fic is a continued version of 'Sebastian and the Pauper' by queen-of-rainbows. I didn't really plan to write anything for it… but when I figured out no one else had written a continuation, my eyes turned into wide saucers~

Anyone able to take a guess what it's about from reading the summary~? Lol~

Note:- This will be in Sebastian's POV, just like how the original was written in, I know it's a continuation, but I have a _very _strong feeling my writing style is gonna be quite different from the original~

Occasionally, it will switch to Ciel's POV, but it will be kept in Sebastian's most of the time~

P.S Haven't read 'Sebastian and the Pauper'? GO READ IT NOW~!

Warning: Language.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Moonstone**

Inside, I was fuming- no, inside I felt like I wanted to tear something apart. I could feel Sebastian's questioning look on my back as I tended to Alois, who was still unconscious from what those bastards had done to him. I don't really have a reason for saving him, but I knew there probably was one _somewhere_ in my head, I just had to think it over.

"Sebastian, stop looking at me like that," I muttered crossly, causing my older lover to look away and hum. I knew I was being mean to him, but I couldn't suppress my anger at the moment. If anything, my fury could be sensed in huge tidal waves, and Sebastian was getting the full brunt of it.

Why did these things have to happen on his birthday, why? I couldn't think of a reason, so I continued to tend to Alois, even though I was kinda pissed. I heard heavy-footsteps leave the room, and I made myself promise that I would apologize later-

But I knew how stubborn I could be, and I didn't know if I could shake the habit away or not.

"A-Aha-ha...ha..." I shot Alois a glare as his crystal blue eyes flickered open, giving one of his looks at he stuck his tongue out and then retched, causing my to narrow my eyes and blood landed on my cheek. "Y-You're being such a bitchy l-lover... hahaha-ha..."

I raised my hand to slap him, but I felt Sebastian's hands pin my arms back as I hissed angrily. I hated the thought of being provoked, but he really was asking for it. Why couldn't Sebastian understand?

"There is no point in tending to him if you're going to hit him again," said Sebastian, causing me to snarl. "Why don't you go get some sleep and I'll deal with Alois."

How... how dare he! He was trying to make me get out of the way. I pulled myself away from him and then walked away, closing my eyes as I marched out the room and into the bedroom, slamming the door shut before throwing myself on the bed, burying my head into the pillows.

Stupid, stupid, stupid...

* * *

><p><em>Hanging the phone up, I remained still as I looked around the phone box I was standing in, still having that sinking feeling that someone was following me. Why didn't I tell Sebastian where I was? Oh, I was worried about him. I didn't want him to get hurt.<em>

_After standing there for a few minutes, I finally decided to leave the phone box I was standing in only to bolt a second later, feeling something hard hit the side of me head. Sometimes, miracles happen, thus the reason I didn't get knocked out. I knew there was someone there, but I guess I just wanted to believe that no one was there._

_'I hear him!' I stopped, and then nearly let out a yelp when I felt someone throw themselves at my back. 'Look around! Quick!'_

_Turning my head round, my face went blank when I saw Alois clinging to me, covered in blood._

_'What are you doing, just standing there? Move!' he hissed in my ear, causing me to growl, but in the end, I still moved. The faster we got to the flat, the faster I could get my head tended to. Running forwards, I ignored the fact that the stupid blonde brat was clinging to me. I could bring myself to ignore a lot of things. The thing I couldn't ignore, however, was the fact that I was getting chased and that my head was throbbing painfully._

_It was dark, and it was cold, and I couldn't see anything. I was probably on someone's private estate right now. After a few moments of hearing nothing, I assumed that I'd lost them, until I heard a voice speaking right behind me._

_'For a Phantomhive, you aren't exactly bright, are you?' I whipped round, still having Alois cling to me as I looked up, not really seeing much over than a shadowed figure. 'No matter what, as long as Trancy is with you, I will always be able to find you.'_

_Alois. Alois. Alois. I should have known, but I never thought about it. Taking a step back, I blinked and then stumbled when my foot slid down and I fell, presumably into a ditch, and hissed when I landed in water, Alois on top of me._

_'Idiot,' I hissed, forcing myself to sit up and then staring at Alois, whose expression I could not see. 'You could have told me that you were being followed.'_

_'It isn't my fault!' he snapped back. 'Blame Claude! He's a stupid stalker and he's been following me for years!'_

_'I don't give a fuck,' I said through gritted teeth. 'All I care about right now is getting out of here-'_

_'You two, follow me,' looking do the side, I saw the light of a phone illuminating the darkness, and a blonde girl stood there in pale blue denim jeans and a black top. She was acting cautiously- my guess was that she owned this land, and that she had suspected something was going on. 'Come into the manor, I don't want you two to get hurt.'_

_We simply nodded, getting out of the stream and following the girl, watching as the phone when blank and we were left in utter darkness once more._

_'I can't stay long,' I said, feeling my shirt cling to my chilled skin as I followed her. She didn't say anything, but I assumed she nodded in response. 'There's someone who wants me to go back.'_

_'I understand,' she said, appearing at the other side of the trees and stopping as she blinks, curled blonde hair catching in the moonlight. "By the way, mother won't be too happy if you get anything wet, so you'll have to come through the back.'_

_'Okay.'_

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes, I sat up and then raised my hands to rub at my head, only to notice that it had been bandaged. I looked round, but Sebastian was no where in sight. It made my heart sink as I crawled out of bed and opened the bedroom door, walking quietly down the hallway and peeking through the living room door, watching as Sebastian just sat there, his expression unreadable as Alois clung to him.<p>

It honestly felt as if he was being stolen away from me. I walked back down the hallway, sighing when I scratched at my shoulder, the irritating itch annoying me as I walked into the bathroom, staring into the mirror and examining my darkened eyes.

"Idiot," I sighed, sitting down on the toilet seat and letting out a sigh. "Idiot, idiot, idiot..."

_'No matter what, as long as Trancy is with you, I will always be able to find you.' _I opened my eyes, those very words ringing in my head. Alois did mention that that man's' name was Claude. Were they acquainted? Or were they something more?

…

Ugh. It frustrated me so much. I could only hope that Sebastian wasn't in a mood with me.

* * *

><p>AN:

The moonstone is associated with the moon and was the stone of the goddess Diana. **The most powerful time to use the moonstone is in a full moon.**

It has been worn as an amulet to bring good emotions to the wearer, while protecting those of a sensitive nature. _**It can reunite lovers who have quarreled.**_ Moonstone is also considered a good luck stone.

_I know this chapter is short, but I promise the next chapter is gonna be longer, since I actually want to describe Sebastian's birthday and what happens in it._

_Knowing me... some Alois and Ciel bickering and arguing and Sebastian getting caught in the middle._

_Oh, and we're back to Sebastian's POV next chapter, cause I'm terrible with Ciel's POV x3_

_Shanny~_


End file.
